


Another Step Forward

by RyanoftheAbyss



Series: Future Arc Shorts [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto is called into the Commissioner's office one day, resulting in her life changing forever.(Part of Future Arc series)





	Another Step Forward

Nervous.  
  
It was the best word Makoto could come up with to describe how she felt upon standing outside a specific door. Uniform prim and proper as usual; holding her hat under the right armpit while waiting to be called in. Still playing on loop what happened right before she ended up here.  
  
Makoto had just finished up with some paperwork when a certain secretary came to her desk. The young woman informing Makoto she was to meet with the Commissioner immediately; something important needed to be discussed. Makoto unable to deny a sense of nervousness overtaking her at the sudden call out. Wondering just what in the world the Commissioner could have to discuss with her so urgently. This was out of the norm for their meetings after all.    
  
Thus Makoto found herself outside the man's door. The detective trying to shake her nerves a bit by doing something that always calmed her down. Thinking about her family. Well aware that at present Ren was at home with Kana and Soji; her little ones likely giving their father a tough time as Kana would want to play and Soji would be fussy from a nap. The latter not even a year old yet. The mental image of Ren trying to take care of their little ones, and the image of them welcoming her home with a smile eased Makoto's apprehensive form.   
  
"Come in." As if on cue, the Commissioner's voice rang out from behind the door. Makoto quick to reach out and open said door before stepping inside. Her eyes locking onto the man who had called her in- Commissioner Itō. A man in his late sixties who had been Commissioner for years. One of the few who tried to oppose Shido but was stopped at every turn by others. Once those corrupt individuals were removed, Itō was able to help begin bringing change to the workforce. Makoto quick to help him in any way she could as they shared similar goals.   
  
The older man at present sat behind his desk with a glass of whiskey already poured out. Itō calmly taking the glass and lifting it up before looking to Makoto. The latter already in position while saluting towards her commanding officer.  
  
"Sir. Makoto Amamiya-Niijima reporting sir!"   
  
"So I see. Please have a seat Niijima," Itō asked of her. The mother of two quick to take her seat before placing the hat on her lap. Makoto fighting the nerves that were beginning to try and well up again as the man spoke to her while unconsciously using his free hand to mess with his mustache. "Niijima, are you aware of why I've called you in here today?"  
  
"I'm afraid not sir. Is something amiss?" Makoto asked in a calm tone of voice. Wanting to keep herself relaxed just in case this was something bad. The Commissioner taking a moment to sip on his whiskey before placing it down on a coaster. Itō sitting back in his chair as he took a deep breath.  
  
"Niijima, in a few days it'll be my birthday. And let's just say I'll be quite old. But don't ask HOW old. A lady never reveals her age~" The man joked. Makoto listening with a soft smile; trying her best to stay professional. It proved a little difficult due to them having bonded multiple times through their desire to change the system for the better. She listened nonetheless as he continued. "Honestly I was against it at first, but I do believe it's time I retire."  
  
That one sentence made Makoto's eyes widen in actual shock. He was... retiring? It was hard to believe. Itō always swearing he'd stay in that position until the day he croaked. Yet now he was stating he was leaving? "S-sir? You're... retiring?"  
  
"Mhm. Wife thinks it's for the best. And honestly, I'm old Niijima. Very old. It's about time for me to step down. Y'know, spend some time with my grandkids. I hear my granddaughter wants to start taking ballet. Gotta be there to see her recitals. And of course, it's time I allow a new generation to take over. One who can truly bring about change to the Police. Which means getting a replacement. Tell me Niijima, what would you say to me putting Kazuo in my place?"   
  
Makoto had to resist groaning at that name the instant Itō suggested it. Kazuo Fujii. A pompous man at the same rank as Makoto. Though he was a decent officer and good at his job, his attitude was always lacking. A bit of a slacker but not impossible to deal with. If Makoto was being honest, he was not the best choice for the position. He'd likely be even lazier than before. However...  
  
"Sir, if that was your choice, I would follow it as you wish." As much as it pained her, Makoto knew that Itō was doing what he thought was best. She could wait a little longer after all. She only hoped this wouldn't close off her chances in the future.  
  
As Makoto replied, she saw something interesting. Itō's lips curled into a rather content smile before he swiveled his chair around to face her. The brunette about to question him only for the man to say, "Good to hear. With that in mind... how would you like to be the next Commissioner?"  
  
Everything came to a halt. Makoto's breath hitched in her chest as eyes grew wide. Looking to Itō with an expression of pure surprise- unable to control it as the man locked eyes with her. "S-sir?! W-what did you just-"  
  
"Niijima, you are one of the finest officers I have ever had to pleasure to work with. You work your hardest each and every day. Hell, we've had to force you on vacation a few times in the past due to that dedication. Truthfully, your determination reminds me much of your late father, God rest his soul."   
  
"He... was a good man sir," Makoto said while feeling her chest tighten a little. When she learned that Itō respected her father, it made her own respect for the Commissioner grow.   
  
"Indeed he was. I can see the influence he had on both his daughters each time I see them... He would be proud. And truthfully, I asked you about Kazuo because even with your record, I needed to see your response. Just got through talking to him earlier today and asked him what he would do if I suggested you for the job. The moron decided to instead rag on you and brag about himself for several minutes. Stating HE was the obvious choice. Almost forgot how annoying the fool can be..." Itō grumbled.  
  
Makoto wanted to comment on that but wasn't sure how. Her mind left a buzz as she simply sat quietly and listened to the man continue.  
  
"You, on the other hand, did not say a single bad thing bout him. You simply listened to what I had to say and committed to doing your best to work with him. And that proves one thing to me Niijima... you are willing to deal with even someone as incompetent as he is in order to get things done. And if I HAD put him in charge and he screwed up, I could tell by your eyes you'd fight to change things. THAT was what I was looking for. With that and your past achievements, I see no other reason not to ask. Which is why I formally make this request. Makoto Amamiya-Niijima. Would you be willing to take my place?" Itō asked with a soft smile.   
  
To say she was stunned would have been an understatement. Makoto barely able to even breathe as everything Itō said was being processed in her mind. Was this really happening? Was it actually possible that the Commissioner was asking her to take the job? This wasn't a dream was it...?  
  
"S-sir... a-are you serious about this...? A-aren't others who are more experienced-"  
  
"To hell with them Niijima," Itō exclaimed which left Makoto a bit astonished once more. "Yeah, there are those with more experience. But none of them match up to you in what I'm looking for. Someone who can bring about REAL change. Someone willing to kick ass and take names Which is why I want it to be you. So what do you say? Want the job?"  
  
A single tear. It was impossible for Makoto to stop it from falling as she realized... this was it. The one thing she had been aiming for was right in front of her. And all she had to do was say one simple word. "Y-yes. I-I would be honored."   
  
Her response was greeted with a hearty laugh from the old man before he stood up. Makoto unconsciously doing the same as her superior had the biggest grin on his face. "Excellent! It's going to take some time to process everything, but consider yourself promoted! Niijima, make me proud!" He exclaimed before holding out his hand to her. Makoto quick to take it and shake it with so much vigor and joy in her heart.  
  
"Y-yes sir!"

* * *

 

Several hours passed since Makoto had spoken to the soon retired Commissioner as she entered her home. The brunette's body still a bit shaky as she was still unable to fully believe it. Remembering as they discussed all the necessary procedures that would follow the next few weeks. Her attention only drawn away from said thought upon entering the living room and seeing her family all on the couch watching TV. Kana sitting on Ren's lap while the latter was holding their infant son in his arms. Kana being the first to notice Makoto's presence.  
  
"MOMMY!" Kana cried out- spooking Ren a little as he was dozing off for a moment. The little girl quick to climb off her father's lap before rushing to her mom. Makoto kneeling down to greet her daughter in a hug.   
  
"Hi sweetheart. Were you good for daddy today?" Makoto asked of her daughter while lifting her up. The three year old nodding her head with the biggest of smiles.  
  
"Uh-huh! Daddy made sammichs! And we played super heroes! A-an watched movies!" Kana said, still struggling with the word sandwich. Makoto unable to stop herself from giggling before turning to see Ren approach. Soji a bit groggy while laying his head against the man's shoulder.   
  
Ren wasted no time in planting a swift kiss to his wife's lips before pulling back. "Surprisingly Kana wasn't as hyper today. Though she did challenge me to a fight a couple of times. Wanted to show off her 'Fists of Justice' after all," Ren cooed which made his wife blush. She always seemed to forget that was Kana's favorite words after hearing it just once. Makoto smiling softly but Ren could see something was up. "You okay? Got that look on your face like you have something to tell me. Rough day at work?"  
  
It never ceased to amaze Makoto how easily Ren read her expressions even to this day. She really couldn't hide anything from the man, could she? "No, work was fine. It's just... Commissioner Itō is retiring."  
  
"Really? Wow. Didn't he swear to stay in that position until he croaked?"  
  
"Mhm. But... seems he decided it was the right time. So he's decided to retire. And... he asked me to take his place." Makoto managed to squeak out that last part. Her lips unconsciously curling into a smile as Ren's eyes widened in shock. His jaw dropping open for but a moment.  
  
"Wait. Hold on. Timeout. You're telling me that-"  
  
"I'm gonna be the next Commissioner! Ren! I'm gonna be the next Commissioner!  I-I mean it's not going to be right away because of paperwork and approvals and such but I'm gonna be the next Police Commissioner!" Makoto began to cheer loudly while bouncing with Kana in her arms. The little girl having no idea what her mom was talking about, but was smiling due to her mom being so happy.   
  
Ren was left a little dumbfounded for a moment before a giant grin formed on his face. Quickly scooping up his wife in his free arm before spinning with his entire family in his arms. Laughing alongside her. "My wife's gonna be the next Police Commissioner!"  
  
Makoto could only laugh and smile as she held Kana close and was spun around. Elated to be with her family as her dream was about to become reality. And while it meant more responsibility and pressure, she knew she could do it. So long as she had her family by her side, anything was possible.  
  
Police Commissioner Makoto Amamiya-Niijima was about to take the world by storm! 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this idea just randomly hit me. And figured since it was Monday it was best to get it done quickly. Literally wrote it in the span of an afternoon.
> 
> But yeah. Basically, a quick story showing how Makoto becomes a Commissioner. Hope you guys enjoy this quick write up. Also no, I don't know the rules and such that well for this stuff. So I apologize if her advancement doesn't make much sense. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a good day.


End file.
